Call For High Winds
by DragonXKid
Summary: This story is about a boy who controls the winds of our world. Much better than this summary!
1. Meetings

Call For High Winds

Chapter 1: Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Gust. Pyro was used with permission from Hydragurl7.

Gust was flying through the air, exploring the world before him. He loved exploring and going around the world. His main objective though was to find Terra, his best friend. He stumbled upon a great city and saw a giant T. He decided to check it out. Suddenly, he saw people flying and running out and traveling to the city. Without being noticed, he overheard where they were going and decided to check it out first. They were going to a bank robbery. He got there first and saw the crooks getting into a helicopter and was getting away.

"Yeah, we did it!" The robbers said from inside the helicopter.

They suddenly felt a strong wind. It was blowing in many directions, pushing them different ways. They were going up, down, left, and right.

"Ahh! They screamed.

"Hehehe" Gust laughed.

It was going crazy for them. Gust finally made a strong enough wind, which knocked the crooks, put of their helicopter. With one hand he stopped the money from falling all over the place. With the other, he stopped the crooks from falling flat on their bottoms from 100 ft.

"Well crooks. Didn't you ever learn that crime doesn't pay?" he said.

The Titans arrived and saw him already taking care of it. He came down to the ground with both the money and crooks totally under control.

"He… He… He's already done the job," Pyro said.

"Yeah! So who are you guys?" Gust asked them.

"We're the Teen Titans" Robin said.

"What are you supposed to be?" BB asked.

"My name's Gust. What's your names?" he said.

They all said your names. (Too long to do em' all)

"Cool, so you guys live in the big T?" he asked.

"Yeah, we do!" Pyro said.

"That's cool," he said.

"Wanna come over?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, sure" he said.

They all walked and flew to the water.

"Allow me" Gust said.

He made a wind gust blow them up and carry them all the way to the island.

"That's cool" BB said.

"Yeah" Robin said.

"So what do you want to do?" Pyro asked?

"I don't know. Got any food?" he asked.

He was in the house eating a lot.

"Man, you remind me of how Terra ate" BB said.

"You know Terra?" he said. (It sound like Ya o erra?)

"Yeah" Robin replied.

"Is she around here? She was my best friend when I was younger. Until she ran away" he said.

"She's stone," Cyborg said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"She's turned to stone in a cave!" BB yelled out and cried.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious" Raven said.

"Oh my gosh! This is horrible!" he said.

"I know" Starfire said.

"What do we do?" Gust asked them.

"We don't know yet," Cy said.

"Well we'll find something! Even if it takes our whole lives!" Gust said with a look of determination.

They decided to let Gust stay since he didn't have a place. He's still trying to cope with the fact his best friend from childhood is stone.

What do they do now? More on Gust on the way. Read and Review!


	2. Discovery

Call for High Winds

Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and blah blah blah 

The next morning, after eating a buffet worth of food, Gust started explaining about when he got his powers and what happened.

"It all started when I was 4. I went to kindergarten and thought I wouldn't find a friend, but Terra changed all that. She was the first friend I ever had. Actually she was one of the best friends I ever had. We were playing and we both saw a great flash. I guess that we got our powers at that time. So we grew up together. Once we got to 2nd grade, people started thinking it was weird to have a girl as a friend, but that didn't matter very much to us. We did a lot of stuff together. When we got to 6th grade and we were about 11, people started thinking we were a couple since we hung out together so much. It was totally bogus though. Anyway, that's when things went wrong. After lunch we decided to go outside to play games. We walked the field and stuff. Someone from our school asked us to play soccer. So we agreed and started playing. Our team was losing and Terra was getting pretty angry. Someone came with the ball and before we knew it, the ground was crumbling and Terra's eyes were glowing. Now before this I knew Terra had these powers because of strange stuff she did when she was younger. I never saw her do anything this extreme though. I had a power too. I made toys fly all around the place when we were small, but at that time I couldn't do that much either. When the ground was collapsing everyone was getting scared and screamed. When it stopped and Terra's eyes stopped flashing, she saw how much damage she actually did. The whole field looked a lot more like a wasteland. She got scared and started running away. I was chasing her. Eventually, she got to a point, which I couldn't find her. On my quest I learned that my powers could go much further than lifting stuff. I learned to fly, lift heavier things, and even control the whole wind current itself. Along with some other tricks. (Hehehe, you'll find out later) So I've been searching ever since. When I couldn't find her, I'd stop some local crimes and such. Now that I learned she's stone, I'm even more determined to bring her back!" Gust said.

"I'm with you Gust. Terra was my best friend too and maybe more. When she was here. Later we learned that she was secretly working for Slade when she came back a second time. Slade's a bad guy. At the last moment though, she risked her life for us. What happened then was that she was turned to stone" BB said.

"This is tough for all of us" Robin said, "We'll find a way though"

"Hey, I saw a flash when I got my powers too!" Pyro said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Beep Beep Beep 

"Titans go!" Robin cried.

"Hey! What about me?" Gust said.

"Come on! Hurry" Pyro said.

Gust ran out with them all. He started flying along with the others.

"So where are we going?" Gust asked.

"We're going to the military installation department downtown. Someone broke in and stole something." Robin said.

When they arrived they found a note which read: _If you want it back, follow the directions on the map". _They followed the directions to an old warehouse.

"All right! Where are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm over here!" the voice said.

"Here" he said again.

"Now here" he said.

"He's moving at great speeds" Robin said, "How do we stop him?"

"Like this!" Gust said.

Gust raised his hands, his eyes and hands glowed blue, and a strong wind came along. The room suddenly filled with a strong wind and the speedy dude was flipping and twirling in the air.

"Hey, you look like Terra! Not the girl part, the eyes and hands glowing" BB said.

"Yeah, I know! Maybe it was a side effect for getting our powers at the same time!" Gust said.

"Well at least we know we got this guy" Cyborg said.

"All right buddy, just hand over the chip and we don't hurt you" Robin said.

"No…way…losers!" he said while twirling.

They all took aim with what they were about to attack with.

"Okay! Okay!" he said.

He threw a disc down and Robin caught it.

"My guys will be here! Any minute now my cameras will go online and they'll see you here! I told them to reboot them before but they said Noooo" the guy said.

"Well maybe we just have to destroy the place before they can get here!" BB said.

"Way ahead of you Beast Boy!" Gust said.

Gust was blowing a high wind.

"Everyone! Get out now!" he said.

Robin tied the speedy guy up with his ropes. Gust was making wind join together in perfect formation. In result, a mini tornado appeared!

"Whoa!" they all said.

The tornado whipped out what was once an enemy's base.

"So, whatcha want to do next?" Gust asked them.

They decided to take the obstacle course at Titans Tower. Robin successfully beat it with a series of flips, discs, and karate. Cyborg beat it with maximum shots. Starfire beat it with flight, eye lasers, and starblasts. Raven beat it with her psychic powers. BB beat it with a series of changing from one animal to the next. Pyro beat it with heavy fire damage. It was finally Gust's turn.

"Go for it Gust! You can do it!" they all said.

Gust walked to the starting point and Robin yelled "Begin!" With that he started running, trying to avoid the exploding mines. He came to his senses and started flying and he escaped the minefield. There were closing shutters, which he narrowly avoided falling down after the last one. The floor crumbled beneath him and he was falling at maximum velocity. He started flying and started toward what seemed like disc shooters. They started blasting continuously and Gust made another mini tornado, which sucked up all the discs and destroyed the blasters. He let the wind set him down and he passed. There was cheering and it was a new record!

Another day, another challenge. But what challenge is up next? Read and Review!


End file.
